Forbidden Love: A Mac and Dashie Story
by bambina20
Summary: After experiencing feelings she had only felt once before, Rainbow Dash is confuzzled at her new relationship with Big Macintosh. But when the Apple family forbids her from seeing Big Mac, Dashie must gain her friends back, sort out all the conflict going on inside of her, and most of all: learn to love and tolerate.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash soared through the skies, loving the feel of clearing the clouds. Laughing, she swooped down and plopped onto a freshly swept cloud. The town of Ponyville was busy as usual, and the shops were full of ponies. Rainbow Dash saw Pinkie Pie giggling at everypony who passed by, munching on a cupcake, and Rarity heading to her salon with an armload of new fabrics. Twilight and Spike were just leaving their tree house to go for a walk, while Fluttershy was hidden away behind a few trees, singing to the birds. What a perfect day, Dash thought. She dove down to Apple Acres to visit Applejack.

After landing, Rainbow Dash looked around. Apple Bloom was repainting the faded white fence, all alone. "Hey, Apple Bloom! Where's AJ?" she called to the sunshine yellow filly. "Oh, hiya, Rainbow Dash! She was just out here, helpin' me. Say, I need a li'l help out here. A small filly like me can't paint this whole darn fence by herself! Mind grabbin' a paintbrush and helpin' me out?" Slightly dismayed by the delay in her search for Applejack, Rainbow Dash reluctantly picked up a grubby wooden paintbrush and started to fly around, swiping the fence with long strokes of paint. After about an hour, they plopped down on the ground, exhausted. "Well, thanks a lot, Rainbow! Now all my chores are finished! Cutie Mark Crusaders, here I come!" As Apple Bloom started to gallop away happily, Dash grabbed the filly by the pink bow in her mane. The small pony yelped in pain as the older pony held tightly to her ribbon. "What?" she wailed helplessly. "You didn't answer my question. Sorry if I hurt you, but where's AJ?" "I think she's inside helping Granny Smith. Go on inside!" Dash thanked the small pony and went inside.

In the kitchen, Granny Smith was rolling out some dough for a pie. "Hi, Granny Smith! How are you? Have you seen-" "Rainbow Dash, dear! So nice to see you! Would you care to help me slice these here apples?" And with that, she shoved Dash in front of the counter and handed her a knife. "Now get to choppin'!" A ton of apples sat in front of her, waiting to be sliced. Ugh, great, thought Dash frustratedly. More work, and I'm getting nowhere. I just want to see my friend! But, to be polite, she helped Granny Smith slice all the apples. After an hour and a half of endless slicing and peeling, slicing and peeling, Rainbow Dash reached warily for another apple and realized that the pile was gone. She was done! Granny Smith had wondered off somewhere, and Dash set off to look for the senior pony.

Chapter 2

Looking for Granny Smith, Rainbow stumbled upon Big Macintosh. She slowly looked up into his big sap green eyes, and a thumping in her heart slowly became audible. She hadn't felt that way before, and


	2. Chapter 2

The Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash soared through the skies, loving the feel of clearing the clouds. Laughing, she swooped down and plopped onto a freshly swept cloud. The town of Ponyville was busy as usual, and the shops were full of ponies. Rainbow Dash saw Pinkie Pie giggling at everypony who passed by, munching on a cupcake, and Rarity heading to her salon with an armload of new fabrics. Twilight and Spike were just leaving their tree house to go for a walk, while Fluttershy was hidden away behind a few trees, singing to the birds. What a perfect day, Dash thought. She dove down to Apple Acres to visit Applejack.

After landing, Rainbow Dash looked around. Apple Bloom was repainting the faded white fence, all alone. "Hey, Apple Bloom! Where's AJ?" she called to the sunshine yellow filly. "Oh, hiya, Rainbow Dash! She was just out here, helpin' me. Say, I need a li'l help out here. A small filly like me can't paint this whole darn fence by herself! Mind grabbin' a paintbrush and helpin' me out?" Slightly dismayed by the delay in her search for Applejack, Rainbow Dash reluctantly picked up a grubby wooden paintbrush and started to fly around, swiping the fence with long strokes of paint. After about an hour, they plopped down on the ground, exhausted. "Well, thanks a lot, Rainbow! Now all my chores are finished! Cutie Mark Crusaders, here I come!" As Apple Bloom started to gallop away happily, Dash grabbed the filly by the pink bow in her mane. The small pony yelped in pain as the older pony held tightly to her ribbon. "What?" she wailed helplessly. "You didn't answer my question. Sorry if I hurt you, but where's AJ?" "I think she's inside helping Granny Smith. Go on inside!" Dash thanked the small pony and went inside.

In the kitchen, Granny Smith was rolling out some dough for a pie. "Hi, Granny Smith! How are you? Have you seen-" "Rainbow Dash, dear! So nice to see you! Would you care to help me slice these here apples?" And with that, she shoved Dash in front of the counter and handed her a knife. "Now get to choppin'!" A ton of apples sat in front of her, waiting to be sliced. Ugh, great, thought Dash frustratedly. More work, and I'm getting nowhere. I just want to see my friend! But, to be polite, she helped Granny Smith slice all the apples. After an hour and a half of endless slicing and peeling, slicing and peeling, Rainbow Dash reached warily for another apple and realized that the pile was gone. She was done! Granny Smith had wondered off somewhere, and Dash set off to look for the senior pony.


End file.
